iAm You and You Are Me
by StoryTeller125
Summary: After Freddie and Sam have their worst fight ever, something happens to show them how the other one lives.  Can they come to understand and respect each other by literally becoming the other person?  Written with the invaluable assistance of JunoLuv.
1. Their Worst Fight Ever

It was four minutes before the start of iCarly and Sam was late, as usual. Freddie looked at his watch again and grew more exasperated. Carly was slowly pacing in front of the prop car in the studio; she expected Sam to be late, but this was cutting things a little too close. With barely a minute to spare Sam came bounding into the studio through the glass door.

"Ready to get this show started!" Sam's voice did not betray whether she understood the anxiety she was causing in her two friends.

"It's about time," Freddie couldn't help but sound frustrated.

"Shut it Frednub, I'm here now." Sam shot Freddie a look that she hoped Carly did not see.

Carly took her place next to Sam, "Let's not get into it now. We have a show to do, let's worry about that." Carly tried to sound calm and relaxed. Even if she felt put out by Sam right then, she didn't want to add to the growing tension in the room.

Freddie spoke through gritted teeth, "In 5, 4, 3, 2….."

That week's show wasn't the best iCarly ever; Sam had been late to the rehearsals and never did make up the time. Her performance showed and Carly had to cover for her several times. Finally the last skit was finished; the show ended with Carly and Sam's goodbyes.

"And we're clear. Good show Carly." Freddie pointedly did not mention Sam. He began packing up his equipment while he ignored Sam's fierce glare.

"Hey, Fredpuss, what about me?" Sam couldn't keep her silence any longer.

"I stand by what I said," Freddie went back to packing up his equipment.

Carly quickly interjected, as cheerfully as she could, "I've got some yummy red velvet cupcakes downstairs. Come on." She took Sam by the hand and dragged her out the studio door. She called back to Freddie, "Come down when you're ready."

Freddie finished with his equipment, but he waited a few minutes to try and calm himself before he joined Carly and Sam. Sometimes he couldn't fathom how inconsiderate Sam could be. She might just barely tolerate him, but Carly she adored. How could she be like that to Carly?

Freddie felt sufficiently in control and exited the studio and descended the stairs to the first floor. As he turned towards the kitchen Sam called out, "Hey tech-monkey, we saved you a cupcake." Without warning she took the remaining cupcake and whipped it at Freddie's head. Her aim was good and the cupcake hit Freddie square in the face, covering him with frosting, filling and cake crumbs.

"Sam, what did you do that for?" Carly asked, very clearly annoyed.

"It's not like he didn't have it coming. Besides, it was a perfect shot, bulls-eye!" Sam actually sounded proud of herself as Freddie cleaned himself at the kitchen sink.

Freddie hadn't said a word; instead he just fixed Sam with a death stare. He didn't even notice when Carly asked if he was ok. Carly could tell Freddie was upset and let it go. As he began to leave the apartment, again without speaking or saying good-bye, Sam decided to twist the knife in a little deeper, "Aww, going to cry to mommy? Maybe she'll kiss your boo-boo."

Freddie didn't know if it was what she said, or the mocking tone of her voice, or a combination of the two; but that was it. Freddie had reached his limit. He stopped and turned around as he reached the end of the couch. "Fuck you Puckett."

Spencer had been working on a sculpture near the window and had only been sporadically paying attention to what was going on. When he heard Freddie say that, however, he stopped what he was doing and paid closer attention. Carly, for her part, was utterly shocked. Her mouth was agape; she didn't notice until bits of cupcake started to tumble out. In all the years she had known Freddie she had never, ever heard him curse. In fact she could count on one hand the number of times she had heard Freddie raise his voice or lose his temper. To hear him use what she always referred to as the "F-Word" was absolutely shocking.

"What did you say?" Sam was growing angrier. She started moving towards Freddie.

In turn, Freddie began moving towards Sam. "You heard me, or are you too goddamn lazy to even listen now."

Sam and Freddie were now face-to-face, halfway between the couch and the kitchen. Spencer stayed by his sculpture and Carly remained in the kitchen near the refrigerator.

"What the hell is your problem Benson?"

"You're my problem. You're everyone's problem. You're mean, lazy and inconsiderate. Do you even realize what a selfish bitch you are? You don't show up for rehearsal even half the time and then give a lousy performance like tonight. It's not fair to me and it's certainly not fair to Carly."

Carly called out from her spot in the kitchen, "Leave me out of this," but nobody paid her any attention, assuming Freddie or Sam actually heard what she said.

"Like you can tell what's good and what's lousy. You're just our stupid tech-stooge. Stick to what you know, which isn't much."

"What I know? I know you're a miserable human being who leeches off her so-called friends. When do you even go home?"

Sam's eyes grew colder; Freddie was wading into dangerous territory. "Don't go there Benson. You know how I am about my mother."

"Oh, that's right, the all-purpose excuse for your shitty behavior. Yeah, it's so tough growing up with only one parent."

"Sorry, Fred-nub, we all can't have an obnoxious super-mom like you. It's not easy going without…"

Freddie cut her off, "Not easy growing up without a Father? Look around, Sam. Where's my father? Where's Carly's father? Where's Carly's mother for that matter? Face it Sam, you're just a mean bitch. Carly had the same disadvantages and she's a respectful, kind person."

Carly called out again, "Please leave me out of this," and again she was ignored. Right now the only two people in the entire world to Sam and Freddie were each other.

"Why are you doing this Freddork? Did you finally grow a set?"

Freddie was growing more animated as Sam grew colder. It appeared as if Freddie was doing everything he could to keep from smacking Sam. Sam, for her part, looked like she was ready to kill Freddie with a sharp object.

"Why am I doing this? Because I am sick and tired of all your bullshit. I'm tired of your bullying and selfish behavior. I am doing this because I am tired of putting up with you. I've done it for Carly's sake so far, but not anymore."

"Just give it up Benson; Carly's never going to go out with you."

Carly was about to say something but thought better of it. "Go fuck yourself Puckett." Sam had waded into her own dangerous area.

"Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing. It's not like Carly's ever going to do it with you."

"I really mean it, leave me out of this," Carly pleaded.

Freddie's face was red and there was a fury in his eyes that had never been present before. With barely contained fury he said, "Sam, you are the worst person I have ever met. All you do is spread misery everywhere you go. You're like the goddamn bubonic plague. Go eat shit and die. Eating is all you're good for." Freddie turned around to leave.

As Freddie grabbed the doorknob to leave, Sam called out, "You are such an asshole Freddie. You are such a sanctimonious asshole who thinks he knows everything. Well you don't! GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Sam stormed up the stairs as Freddie left the apartment, but not before giving Sam the finger without turning his back.

Carly and Spencer slowly drifted towards the center of the living room without saying a word. An eerie silence had descended; it was if some natural disaster had passed through their loft. Carly and Spencer tried to say something to each other, but neither could find the right words. Sam and Freddie had probably hundreds of fights in their shared past together, but this was different. Carly thought they might start coming to blows. Spencer had been prepared to break it up at any moment. He thought Freddie might have started choking Sam at any second.

Carly finally found her voice, "What should we do?"

Spencer looked puzzled, "I don't know, maybe we shouldn't do anything."

Carly disagreed, "I don't think so. This was different, this was really bad. I think we need to talk to them."

Spencer sighed, "Ok, who's talking to whom?"

"Can you talk to Sam and I'll talk to Freddie?"

"Why do I get the hard one?"

"Sam respects you as an authority figure." Carly noticed the look of doubt on Spencer's face. "Ok, as much as she can respect any authority figure."

Spencer thought about it for a moment, but finally acquiesced. He made his way up the stairs as Carly left for the Benson's apartment across the hall.

* * *

Spencer found Sam pacing in the iCarly studio. Her fists were clenched as she walked from one end of the room to the other. She looked like she was about to explode. Spencer knocked softly on the glass of the door and entered the studio with Sam.

Sam took the initiative and started talking first, "I am not apologizing to that stupid nub."

Spencer held up his hands in front of him. "Nobody's asking you to. I just wanted to talk and see if you were ok."

"I'll be fine once I can beat the crap out of Freddie."

Spencer had to go into "parental mode" which was something he wasn't really comfortable doing. He much preferred "big brother mode". "No, you're not going to beat up Freddie. Freddie's not gonna beat you up either."

"Hah, I'd like to see him try."

"Sam, what happened down there? You and Freddie have been fighting with each other for years now, but I have never seen or heard about you two doing anything like that. I was scared you were going to start hitting each other."

"Ask Freddie, he started it."

"Well, you did throw his cupcake at him."

"Freddie can be such a know-it-all, like he's Mister Perfect. He always looks down on me." Sam had stopped pacing and was leaning against the prop car. Spencer crossed the room and leaned against the car next to her.

"I don't think Freddie looks down on you. He was just upset."

"No Spence, he really thinks I'm not as good as him or Carly. Like I'm less of a person because I don't live in a nicer part of town." Sam started to cry a little bit. Spencer put his right arm around Sam and held her in a sort of half-embrace. Sam continued, "He has no idea what it's like to have my life. He doesn't know what my mother's like or what it's like to not have everything you want."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Yeah, right. He wouldn't believe me if I did. Besides, I never want to see his self-righteous face again. Unless I'm bashing it in with something heavy."

Spencer hoped Sam was just venting. Maybe she would be calmer after a night's sleep. "Are you spending the night?"

"Uh, yeah, I was…if Carly will let me now. Is it ok with you?"

"It's ok with me and I'm sure it will be fine with Carly. How about you pick out two or three of the scariest movies in my DVD collection and I'll order some pizza? I'll be sure to order extra meat. Will that help you feel better?"

Sam finally cracked a smile. "You know me all too well Spencer."

* * *

Carly knocked on the front door of the Benson apartment. After a few moments Mrs. Benson answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Benson. Can I see Freddie please?"

Mrs. Benson hesitated, Carly worried that she would get grief over the taco truck incident, but it turned out she hesitated for an entirely different reason. "I don't mind, but I don't know if he wants to see anyone now. He went straight to his room, slammed the door, and seemed…pretty upset."

"I know, he and Sam got into a pretty heated…argument. I just wanted to see if he was ok."

"You're welcome to try and see him, but I can't promise anything." Mrs. Benson stepped aside and let Carly into the apartment.

Carly quickly made her way to the door of Freddie's bedroom. She couldn't hear any sounds from within; with some trepidation she knocked on the door. "Freddie, it's me Carly. Can we talk?"

She could hear Freddie's voice clearly through the door. "Go away, I don't feel like talking now."

"Come on Freddie, I think we need to discuss what just happened."

"What part of 'Go Away' do you not understand?"

It was unlike Freddie to take that tone with her, Carly wished she had taken Sam for a second, but she pressed on. "Freddie I really want to talk with you, can I come in? Please…..for me?" Carly pulled out the big gun.

"You know I really hate it when you do that."

"Did it work?"

"All right, you can come in."

Carly slowly opened the door; inside the bedroom it was pitch black. Freddie's voice came from the general vicinity of his bed. "Turn on the light switch to your left. I don't want you to trip over something."

Carly found the light switch and turned it on. With the ro m fully lit she could see pieces of what used to be his jewelry box strewn on the floor. She also thought he had destroyed a Galaxy Wars statuette as well. She had never known him to be this angry. Freddie was lying on his bed with his back against the wall. Carly sat down in front of one of his computers.

"Ok Freddie, what was that all about?"

"Carly, I'm sorry I lost my temper and I'm sorry if I scared you, but Sam had it coming. She doesn't care about anyone else and she makes it her personal mission in life to make me miserable."

"Sam's been like that for years."

"Yep, and tonight I reached my limit. I'll work on finding a new tech producer for you before the next show in two weeks."

Carly grew alarmed; she didn't want Freddie to leave the show. "Wait, it's not like you have to leave the show."

"Come on, you don't expect me to work with Sam again, do you?"

"Look Freddie, you had a bad fight and you both said some nasty…things, but you might feel different in a few days."

"I don't think so. Sam is such a selfish bitch, she's always going to be like this and I won't change my mind."

"Why tonight?" Carly asked.

"What do you mean, why tonight?" Freddie replied.

"Why did you reach your limit tonight? What's different about today?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't take it anymore."

"You jumped in pretty quick with that father stuff. Is it about your father?" Freddie shot Carly an acid-like look that said he didn't want to discuss it. Carly didn't take the hint. She knew absolutely nothing about Freddie's dad and was genuinely curious. She just didn't pick up on the fact that it was a sore subject with Freddie. "Well, is it?"

"Shut up Carly, I don't want to talk about it."

Carly was taken aback, Freddie had never told her to shut up before. She looked hurt, "Look, I'll go. I'm sorry."

Freddie realized he had gone too far with his pique of anger. "No, stay a sec. I'm sorry I told you to shut up. I'm a jerk."

"You're not a jerk Freddie."

Freddie sat on the side of his bed facing Carly. "Look, I had a really bad day, ok? And yes, my father is involved, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"I thought we promised no secrets."

"I did, but this falls into a different category entirely. When I'm ready to talk about it I will, but I'm not ready yet. Ok?"

"Ok, Freddie, just know that if and when you do decide to talk I'll be here. Now what about Sam?"

"What about her? She has no respect for the feelings of other people. It's like she lives in her own little world. She has no idea how she hurts people, or what it's like to be someone else. She he has absolutely zero empathy."

Carly did not know what a few of those words meant, but it didn't sound positive. Perhaps, Carly thought, Freddie would be a little more amenable after a good night's sleep and a day or two away from Sam. "Look Freddie, I know Sam can be abrasive, but give it a few days. Maybe you'll both feel better and be able to work things out. Please, though, stay on as iCarly's tech producer for at least another week. Please?" Carly thought about adding "for me" to the end of that but decided she might be pushing her luck.

Freddie sighed; he always had a hard time saying no to Carly. "Ok, I'll stay on as producer for now, but Sam is going to have to learn to treat people better if I'm going to stay."

"Thanks Freddie, I really appreciate it. Look, I'll let you go now. I should get back and check on Sam. Make sure she hasn't killed Spencer." Carly chuckled at her small joke, but Freddie did not join her.

Freddie got up and walked Carly to his front door. Before leaving to go back to her own apartment, Carly gave Freddie a quick peck on the cheek. "Keep your phone handy. I'll check on you tomorrow." Carly smiled and left; Freddie closed the door behind her and went back to his bedroom. He was suddenly feeling pretty tired.

* * *

The universe is a very large place where truly anything is possible. Sometimes the most incredible things can happen; things that defy any rational description or explanation. Some believe these occurrences to be miracles, the work of God, others attribute them to fate. Still others believe in the philosophy that "shit happens". Whatever the truth is; and it is certainly possible they are all true, something happened to Freddie and Sam on that fateful night while they slept.

Sam awoke the next morning in a rather comfortable bed. She was groggy, her head felt like it was full of oatmeal; it took her a few minutes before she realized she was in Freddie's bedroom. "What the…." She said quietly aloud.

Sam wondered how she got into Freddie's room in the first place. The last thing she consciously remembered was engaging in a belching contest with Spencer, much to Carly's dismay. Sam smiled with pride; she had managed to win, again to Carly's dismay.

Eventually she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, at least Frednub wasn't around. She had to pee badly; she got up and slowly walked over to his bathroom, feeling her way with her hands because of the darkness. Her body felt strange to her, heavier and maybe even more…dense. Was that the right word?

After fumbling her way into the bathroom she turned on the light switch. She was walking over to the toilet when she passed the mirror over the sink. She caught sight of her reflection and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL?"

While Sam was groping around in the dark of Freddie's bedroom, Freddie was waking up on the couch in the Shay's living room. He wondered just how the hell he got there when he clearly remembered going to bed in his own room. There was a light on over the sink in the kitchen; the light was faint over by the couch, but enough to illuminate the immediate area around Freddie.

Freddie felt strange, very light-headed. He sat up slowly and looked down at his feet. At least he attempted to look down at his feet, instead his eyes focused on the pair of breasts he now had. This had to be a nightmare Freddie thought. He slowly got up and carefully walked to the bathroom on the first floor next to Spencer's room. His body felt much lighter than normal. He closed the door behind him and turned on the light over the sink.

To his credit, Freddie did not cry out or scream. Despite his nasty fight with Sam the night before he normally had excellent control of his emotions. Freddie just shook his head slowly and, grateful that his mother could not hear him, looked up and said, "God, you can be such a jerk sometimes." He then looked back in the mirror while Sam's face stared back at him.


	2. How Bad Could Things Get?

**Author's note. I just want to warn there is some frank discussion in this chapter of sexual situations and processes. This story is rated "M" for a reason. I hope you will still continue; future chapters will not be nearly as graphic, but just be forewarned. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Sam and Freddie stood facing each other in the iCarly studio; it was a little after 12:30 in the afternoon on Sunday. They had told Carly and Spencer that they wanted to talk things out after the huge fight they had the previous night. Carly and Spencer both worried Sam was going to take the opportunity to inflict serious bodily damage on Freddie, but put those fears aside when both Sam and Freddie reassured them they would just talk. Carly finally agreed but said she would check on them in 15 minutes if they did not come down first.

They eyed each other closely, not believing what they were seeing, namely themselves. Freddie was having an especially difficult time. "I don't really look like that. Are you sure you're in my body?"

"Duh, you stupid nub. Who else's body would I be in right now if you're in mine?"

"It doesn't look like me." Freddie eyed his own body.

"Trust me, it is you. It just looks different cause you've never seen yourself like this before. You've only seen yourself in pictures or on film." Sam, having grown up with an identical twin was more comfortable looking at herself in this manner. To her it was just like looking at Melanie, albeit a Melanie with messier hair, less makeup and a frown bordering on a scowl.

Freddie sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"How the hell should I know? I fell asleep on the couch in the Shay's apartment and woke up in your bedroom in your body. I have no idea how or why."

Freddie started pacing; the look on his, wait her, face looked odd to Sam. She had difficulty recognizing an expression of Freddie's on her own features. "What did you do last night?"

Sam grew pensive for a minute. Finally she spoke, "Nothing unusual. After I won our argument," Freddie rolled his eyes, even to Sam that looked annoying on her own face, "I came up here. I was pretty upset; Spencer came up to talk to me. He calmed me down and then we ordered pizza, watched some movies and I fell asleep on the couch. What did you do?"

"I went back to my apartment, stormed into my room…blew off some steam," so that explained the broken pieces on the floor, Sam thought, "And then Carly came to talk to me. After I walked her out I went back to my room and fell asleep. Next thing I knew I was waking up downstairs in your body."

Sam was at a loss, "What do we do now? I don't want to be in your body. It's…weird."

"Sure, Sam, like I enjoy being inside yours. I don't know what to do now. I guess we just wait things out and try and act natural."

"Yeah, that should be no problem," the sarcasm practically dripped out of Sam's mouth, "Especially after the morning I've had."

"Like it's been easy for me, I've been eating pretty much everything I can get my hands on. What's happened to you?"  
"Well, it started as soon as I saw your ugly face in the mirror. I screamed loud enough to wake your mother up. After I finished peeing, a first for me standing up, she came in to check up on me. I told her I had a bad dream; she sang me a lullaby and tried to rock me back to sleep. What is the matter with her?"

"It's hard to explain. It could get worse."

"Worse? I guess the completely freaked out look on my/your face scared her and when she asked me if I felt all right. When I said no she then insisted I stay in bed and rest."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad. What else happened?" Freddie knew his mother could go way overboard with the protectiveness, he was expecting to hear that she tried to take his temperature again rectally. Because it's more accurate, she would always say. Freddie still occasionally had nightmares.

"She left me alone for a couple hours. I just sat back in your bed and tried to think. That's when I sent you those text messages."

Freddie remembered them; _WTF dude. RU me? Your mom thinks UR sick. I will be over when I can._ Freddie texted back; _IM U. Stay cool. Come when U can._ Sam's reply: _UR still an asshole._

"Anyway something weird happened. I was trying to think about all this when I started thinking about Brian Carter."

"The captain of the football team? What for?"

"I don't know. I have something of a crush on him." Sam was a little nervous admitting that, but seeing as how she was stuck in Freddie's body and him in hers, she figured she might as well be honest. "So I am thinking of Brian when Little Freddie starts to grow."

Freddie had a confused look on his face. "Little Freddie?"

"Yeah, I thought all guys named their junk. So I named yours Little Freddie."

Freddie pinched the bridge of his/Sam's nose, trying to stamp down the headache that was beginning to grow. "Let me get this straight, you named my genitalia 'Little Freddie'?"

"Oh, that's right; you guys are sensitive about size. Look, it's not based on observation. I've never actually seen one in person before; I have no idea if it's big, small or average. I just thought the name was cute."

"Oh dear god." Freddie couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"So I'm thinking about Brian and Little Freddie is growing and I'm wondering 'What the Fuck'? Well, I don't know what came over me, but next thing I know I'm…well you know…" Freddie wanted nothing more than to die just then, except he was in Sam's body, "touching him."

Freddie's headache threatened to kill him right then. "I don't want to hear any more."

"After a few minutes he finally explodes and I'm like, 'Wow this is the greatest feeling in the world' I can't wait to do this again, but what a mess. Sorry about that."

"I'm sure you are. So…"

Sam cut him off. "So I go clean up and get back into bed. The thing is, Little Freddie was, uh, ready to go again. All the sudden I couldn't stop thinking about Brian and…."

This was it. Freddie figured he had actually died and this was a level of hell not even Dante could have envisioned. Yep, that was it. "Wait, Sam, are you telling me you jerked off twice in my body while thinking about another…guy?" Freddie practically spit out the word "guy".

Sam hesitated before answering truthfully. "It was twice before your mom brought me breakfast in bed. Egg white omelet and applesauce, pretty good actually. After breakfast I did it four more times."

Freddie didn't think he could process this. He kept muttering, "This can't be happening, this can't be happening." Finally Freddie gained some control, "So you're telling me you masturbated SIX times this morning while thinking about Brian Carter?"

"Not exactly. I thought of some other guys I like too. Look Freddie, I'm sorry, but I can't seem to help it. I've never felt like that before."

"Can you at least think of some women while you're…"

Sam was disgusted. "Ewww, that's gross. What are you, some kind of pervert?"

"Me, I'm the pervert? You're the one using Little Freddie, I mean my…look, you're the one using my body as some sort of amusement park. Six times in one morning?"

"Is that not normal? I don't know about this stuff."

"No, Sam, it's not normal."

"I'm sorry, Freddie, I really am. I just can't help myself. Why is that?"

Freddie paced and thought for a few minutes. Sam watched and was slightly amused seeing such a look of concentration on her own face. Finally Freddie slapped his/Sam's palm against his/Sam's forehead. "That's it!"

"That's what?"

"We've switched bodies. Your mind is in mine and my mind is in yours. Our thoughts are our own, but we have each other's body chemistry. You're into guys, so that's what gets you aroused," Sam giggled at Freddie's use of the word aroused, "Come on Sam, this is serious. You get aroused thinking about guys you like, but you have the hormones and sex drive of a 16 year old guy. Namely me."

"Ok, I think I'm following you. You're like this all the time?"

"Sort of. I've grown up as a guy, I have gradually gotten used to them with puberty." Sam giggled again at Freddie's use of the word puberty, "Knock it off Sam. The point is I can handle these hormones, but you received them literally overnight. You haven't gotten used to them yet. Right now you're being overwhelmed."

"So that's why you've been hungry all morning?"

"Exactly, I suddenly have your metabolism and want to eat everything I look at."

"Ok, Freddie, so what do we do?"

"For starters, can you give Little Freddie a rest? Please."

"I don't know. It's like your hand has a mind of its own. Would it be better if I just did it with a guy?"

"NO! Don't you dare…Sam…all right, do what you've been doing. Can you just try and slow down a little bit?"

"I can try. I mean I think I should, Little Freddie is kind of sore. He's chafed pretty badly."

Freddie looked towards the ground, wishing a hole would open up that he could fall into. "Sam, if you need to…play… with… him, can you at least use lotion?"

"Lotion? That would be great, why didn't I think of that?" For a second Sam thought that was the greatest idea she had ever heard in her life.

"Yes, I keep some in by bed stand."

"Aha, so you do play around with Little Freddie?"

"Of course, Sam, I'm 16 years old. I just don't do it six times before lunch."

"Ok, deal. Now, what are we going to do? I mean, do we tell Carly and Spencer?"

"I don't know Sam. I mean, would they even believe us? What would you think if you heard this?"

"I'd think it was the biggest load of chizz ever."

Freddie sighed. "Exactly. I think we just have to live as each other until we figure something out or just change back."

"So I have to live your life as you?"

"Uh-huh, and I have to live as you, don't forget."

"This really sucks dude."

"Tell me about it. At least we'll finally get to know one another."  
"Please, like I want to spend any time walking around as the king of the nubs."

Sam was leaning against the prop car, just like the previous night when she and Spencer spoke there. The only difference now was that she occupied Freddie's body. Freddie, in Sam's body, had been hanging out by the tech cart. He walked over and leaned next to Sam.

"Look, Sam, I know this sucks. We said some pretty nasty stuff to each other last night. I think we have to try and put that behind us now, though, so we can get through this. Truce?" Freddie offered his/Sam's hand.

Sam returned the handshake, "Truce. Now we just have to make some plans."

"Ok, good idea. What do we have to figure out?"

"We need to go over school. I'm pretty sure you don't want me skipping all your classes."

"Thanks, that wouldn't be good. Just listen as best you can and give me all my assignments. I'll do my own homework. If you don't mind, I'll just go to all your classes. It can't hurt."

"Can you do my homework too?"

"Don't push your luck; maybe I'll help you with it, but that's it." Freddie wasn't going to fall for that.

"One bright spot, at least we're not in gym class right now." Ridgeway combined Gym class with Driver's Ed for the first semester of the school year; three weeks in Gym followed by three weeks of Driver's Ed. Sam and Freddie were in the same class which just ended the Gym portion the previous Friday."

"Thank god."

"Oh come on Freddie, don't pretend like you wouldn't want to be in the girl's locker room while everyone changed clothes."

"Sam, what kind of person do you think I am?"

"Well, if how I spent my morning is any indication…."

"No Sam. I am not going to get all pervy." Freddie was somewhat indignant.

"What about Carly?" Sam was going to take a moment and twist the figurative knife a little deeper. She was going to enjoy this a little bit, even if Freddie didn't think he would.

"What about her? Sam, don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Do something stupid?" Sam winked at Freddie, "I'm talking about what you are going to do. Are you going to take advantage of the situation at all?"

"What do you mean Sam? I am not going to take advantage of Carly. No way."

"Really? You aren't going to sneak a little peek when she's changing? Which reminds me, you're going to Build-a-Bra today." Sam was a little too gleeful.

"No way am I going to Build-a-Bra. I hate that place." Sam got a laugh out of the disgusted look plastered on her own face.

"YOU hate that place, but I don't. It's not my favorite place in the world, but I don't hate it. So guess what, right now YOU don't hate it."

Freddie hung his head in resignation. "Ok, what am I supposed to do there?"

"First, just tell Carly you don't feel like getting anything. You're really just there to validate her choices anyway. Whatever she shows you or asks about; just answer that they would look fabulous on her. She'll eat it up like catnip; she's sort of insecure about her appearance."

"I'll do the best I can."

"It can't be too difficult for you to compliment Carly. And don't pretend like you're not going to get a thrill talking about her under-garments."

"Don't forget, if I do get a thrill it's going to be in YOUR body."

It was Sam's turn to get a worried look on her face. "Just try and control yourself. Enough people already think we're gay for each other."

"Ok, anything else I have to know?"

"About Build-a-Bra? No. Just brace yourself; Carly's other favorite activity at the mall is to check out all the guys she thinks are cute."

Freddie got a look on his/Sam's face that fell somewhere between yuck and nauseating. "Really?"

"Yep. Now in all fairness I really don't enjoy that any more than you apparently do. Just agree with her once in a while and if she asks you if you think they might be into her, for god's sake say yes."

"What happens if I say no?"

"I made that mistake once. Just once. Trust me, just say yes."

"Gee, I never knew Carly was so insecure."

"All teenage girls are insecure. You know how are all teenage boys are apparently horny all the time? Well all teenage girls are insecure all the time. Just give her all the validation she needs and you'll be fine."

"Thanks for the advice, I didn't have any idea." Freddie was thinking about Carly in a whole new light.

"Duh, do you think we want you guys to know that stuff?"

"I guess not. I feel like I'm being inducted into some sort of secret society."

"You have no idea Freddie, at least not yet. What about you, or should I say me? What's going on today?"

"Mom has to work from three to eleven at the hospital. You shouldn't have any problems. When am I supposed to go to the mall with Carly?"

"Any time. She's probably waiting to see what happens with us first."

"Ok, I'll just have to grin and bear it. Just say yes every time Carly asks me about something?"

"You've got it Benson. Anything else?"

"What are you going to do while we're at the mall?"

"I'll just hang out in your room and keep quiet. How much lotion is left?"

Freddie just shook his head and tried not to cry. "Ouch," he cried out.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"It's this bra strap, it cut into me. How do you wear these things?"

"I don't know, how do you walk around with Little Freddie? You just get used to it."

"Thanks Sam. That's real helpful."

Sam stood up, "Here, stand in front of me, let me see if you did this right."

Freddie stood up facing Sam; Sam physically turned him around so he was facing away from her. Sam lifted up Freddie's shirt and began adjusting the positioning of the undergarment.

Freddie started to laugh, "Careful that tickles. Why is it so hard to get one of these things on anyway?"

"I have no idea Freddie. Just be grateful you didn't switch bodies with Carly; she has undergarments with so many snaps and hooks it would take you a year just to figure out how to put it all on. Hell, it would take me a year to figure all that out."

"Thank god for small favors." Freddie and Sam both laughed together.

"Ok, all finished, how does that feel?"

"Thanks, that actually feels a lot better. Still, I can't wait until we're back in our own bodies. I'm not looking forward to putting one of these on every day."

"Yeah, let's hope we switch back sometime in the next," Sam paused as she did some mathematical calculations in her head, "18 days."

"What happens in 18 days?"

"You don't want to know."

Freddie thought about it for a second. When he finally figured it out he shook his head, "This can't get any worse, can it?" Freddie asked Sam.

Before Sam could answer, they both found out that things actually could get worse. At that same moment their attention was drawn to the door to the iCarly studio that led out into the hallway. Standing just outside the door, looking very pale and with a shocked expression frozen on her face, stood Carly.


	3. Uh Oh, It's Carly

Carly stood just outside the iCarly studio looking through the glass door; her mouth agape and seemingly unable to move. Freddie and Sam stared back at her from inside the studio. Their respective mouths were shut tight, but they were similarly unable to move. A lifetime seemingly passed before Carly slowly opened the door to the studio and gingerly stepped inside.

Carly slowly walked towards Freddie and Sam until she was maybe five feet away and from there asked the question first and foremost on her mind, "What…what are you two doing?"

Freddie and Sam looked at each other, at a loss of what to say. Finally Sam answered Carly, "It's not what it looks like Carly. Totally not at all."

"That's right," Freddie added, "Uh, what do you think it looks like?"

Carly began to get flustered, "It looks to me like you," she looked pointedly at who she thought was Freddie, "Were feeling up Sam. Is this another secret you're keeping from me? I thought we promised."

Sam looked at Freddie with a silent look that said, "Please think of a way out of this."

Freddie, for his part, was actually thinking of a way out of their situation. Finally it hit him, "Carly, it really wasn't what it looked like." Freddie did his best to look contrite and forlorn, "I…I was explaining to Freddie why I was late Friday and in such a bad mood."

Carly was still irate. "Let's have at it then. I can't wait to hear this." Sam also couldn't wait to hear what Freddie had to say.

"You see Carly; I was late Friday because I felt a lump on my breast." Freddie was worried Carly wouldn't buy his story; he did his best to embellish it with a few tears. "I didn't want to tell anyone because I was scared and wanted to appear strong. Freddie made me tell him."

Carly's mood softened immediately, "Oh Sam, I'm sorry."

Freddie let the tears flow a little more thickly, "I told Freddie I wasn't sure if it really was a lump or not and I asked him to check for me. That's what you saw."

Freddie loved Carly for many, many reasons. In his eyes she was beautiful, she was kind, she was generous; in short there were many things he loved about her. Right at that moment, however, what he loved about her the most was that she always thought the best of people. That meant she was perfectly able to swallow that entire load of BS he just spoon-fed her.

Carly began crying a bit herself and immediately closed the gap between her and who she thought was Sam and drew her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Sam, I really am. I was such a jerk just now. Can you please forgive me?"

Freddie wrapped his arms tightly around Carly, finally enjoying a little something from being stuck in Sam's body. Freddie did his best to sound sad, "I'll try, Carls, I'll try." While he was telling this to Carly he was giving Sam the thumbs up sign behind her back which Sam enthusiastically returned. Neither of them could believe Carly was falling for this.

Finally Carly pulled away from the embrace, "Tell you what, how about I buy you a new bra from build-a-bra?"

Freddie sighed; he really did not want to go there. Then inspiration struck, "I'm sorry Carls, but I don't know if I can go there. It might be…too soon." Freddie did his best to look sad and pathetic.

Carly was apologetic, "Of course, I'm sorry Sam; we don't have to go there. How about Glitter Gloss?"

To Freddie, Glitter Gloss was on par with Build-a-Bra. "I don't know…."

Carly really wanted to make it up to "Sam". "Where would you like to go? Anywhere for you today."

Freddie couldn't help but smile a little, "How about that new all you can eat buffet in the mall?"

"Buffet it is then. We can go after Glitter Gloss." Carly smiled hoping to cheer "Sam" up. "Would you like to come with us Freddie?"

Sam still couldn't believe their good fortune and didn't want to push their luck. Plus she was hoping to spend some quality time with Little Freddie now that she knew about the benefits of lotion. "Pass. I hate Glitter Gloss."

"It's your loss then." Carly turned to Sam/Freddie, "Are you ready? We can go now."

"Can you give me and Freddie a couple minutes? I'll be right down."

"Sure, Sam. I'll grab my coat and meet you downstairs."

When Carly left the studio and was safely out of earshot Freddie and Sam slapped high fives and celebrated their good fortune. Sam was greatly impressed with Freddie's lying abilities while at the same time shocked at how stupid Carly could apparently be.

"Don't be so hard on her Sam; she just wants to think the best of people."

"Sure Fredwad. At least you don't have to go Build-A-Bra and you get a buffet out of it."

"Yeah, but there's still Glitter Gloss. Look, I better get going downstairs and get that part over with. There's food in the fridge; Mom won't be home until almost 11:30, she's working 2nd shift."

"Ok. My mom should be home tonight. Just hang out in my room and you should be ok. She won't bother you there, especially if she's drinking."

Freddie sighed; he really was not looking forward to spending a whole night at Sam's alone. "No matter what, let's make sure we talk tonight before we go to sleep. We can coordinate for tomorrow. What are you going to do now?"

"What do you think?"  
"Come on Sam, please give him a rest. Please?"

"I'll do my best. Can I surf the web? What's the password on your computer?"

"Do you really have to?"

"Would you rather I give Little Freddie an extra strenuous workout?"

Freddie knew either choice really sucked. He decided the lesser of the two was giving Sam his computer password; he could always change it later. "Fine, my password is CarlyBenson."

Sam laughed out loud hard enough for snot to come out of her/Freddie's nose. "My god you are such a nub. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Go have fun at Glitter Gloss."

* * *

Sam sat in front of Freddie's computer waiting for it to boot up. After he and Carly had left to go to the mall she had come back to the Benson's and ate something for lunch. Everything in the fridge had been organic and extremely healthy, but for some reason she did not mind so much. Ever since she had switched bodies with Freddie she had found her appetite was a fraction of what it was in her regular body.

After lunch she had some fun with Little Freddie, lotion made a lot of difference she discovered, but then found herself bored. She regretted not going to the mall with Carly and Freddie. Of course now she was "Freddie" and Freddie never wanted to go to Glitter Gloss or Build-A-Bra. So she found herself alone without anyone to keep her company. She wondered if Freddie felt like this often. There were plenty of times when she and Carly did things where Freddie could not take part.

When the computer finished booting up, Sam typed in Freddie's password. She shook her head as she typed it in, wondering if Freddie would ever give up on his dream. She thought about snooping around Freddie's computer, but resisted the urge. If Freddie wanted, he would have full access to everything in her bedroom and there were a few things she wanted to keep secret.

She spent an hour on Facebook trading messages with online friends then surfed some of her favorite sites. There was her ham lover's site, a couple ultimate fighting sites and one dedicated to car crashes. Eventually she got bored with surfing the web and gave into the temptation to begin snooping around Freddie's computer.

Sam decided to start with Freddie's email. She wasn't surprised to find that he had all of his messages sorted into more than a dozen different folders. There were four dedicated to iCarly, one for the AV club, one for the math club and more dedicated to various clubs and organizations to which Freddie belonged. She really wasn't interested in any of those subjects but one folder did jump out at her; one labeled "Dad".

Freddie had never spoken of his father before. She and Carly knew it was a sore subject with him and never brought it up. There were 23 messages in the folder, the last of which was dated the previous Friday. It was sent to Freddie presumably from his father. She clicked on it and read.

_Freddie, this has to stop now. I don't know what you expect of me, but I have done all I am legally required. I send your support payments every month to your mother. I have no visitation rights and frankly don't want any. I have a family now and I don't want to complicate things with your presence. My wife doesn't know about you and I want to keep it that way. Stop sending me emails and definitely stop calling me at home. Don't force me talk to your mother or the authorities about this. _

Sam thought that was one of the harshest things she had ever read. She never saw or spoke with her own father, but he was in prison and it wasn't his choice to be away from her and Melanie. Freddie's father wanted nothing to do with him and wasn't shy about saying so.

Sam quickly read the rest of the email messages. Freddie had been trying to get into contact with his father for some time with no success. This didn't surprise Sam, if she had Marissa Benson for a mother she would be looking for a way out as well. His father's previous responses had all been polite, if distant. Friday's message was the harshest of them all. No wonder Freddie was in a bad mood. Sam felt genuinely bad for him. He might be sanctimonious and annoying at times, but he did not deserve to be treated like this.

* * *

It took Sam a half-minute before she realized Freddie's cell phone was ringing. She was still used to her own ringtone. She was momentarily surprised again to see her own name on the caller ID, but then remembered she had Freddie's phone and he had hers. Just in case their respective mothers tried to call either of them. Sam noticed it was almost 10:30; she had been lying in bed thinking about her and Freddie's predicament.

"Hello, Freddie?"

"Hey Sam, how are you doing? Everything ok?" Sam thought that Freddie sounded tired.

"Yeah, I've been chilling here at your place. Trying to stay out of trouble for a change. How was your trip to Glitter Gloss?"

Freddie groaned. "I didn't think I was going to make it. How can you be so into lip gloss?"

"Eh, I'm really not that into it that much. I have a couple that I like; it's Carly that can spend hours trying every flavor of lip gloss possible."

"Tell me about it. There isn't any combination she won't try."

Sam laughed a little, "Did you try any?"

Freddie hesitated, "Er, uh, yeah I tried a couple. You know it's harder than it looks to put on lip gloss. By the way, you got citrus burst and cinnamon delight."

Sam found she couldn't keep from laughing at the thought of Freddie trying on lip gloss. "Well, it is better than Build-a-Bra at least. How was the rest of your little date?"

"Yeah, not exactly my idea of a perfect date with Carly. Trying on lip gloss and watching her flirt with other guys, or I should say try and flirt with other guys. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you might enjoy the surprise. What, would you prefer she did a good job flirting with other guys? Your computer password is CarlyBenson."

"No, you're right, but it's still kind of painful to watch. I mean, I thought that incident where she spit in that guy's eye before asking him to the girl's choice dance was a onetime thing. Now I know it's really par for the course."

"Yeah, well, you've only seen it once. I've had to see her do that for years. How was dinner?"

"It was the best part of the day. By the way, I'm not sure you're allowed in that place again. I was really putting the food away. How do you live being hungry all the time?"

"It's like you and your sex drive; I've grown up used to it."

"Speaking of which, did you give Little Freddie a break like you promised?"

"Uh-huh, only played with him three times. You're right; lotion makes the whole thing so much better."

"I never actually said that Sam."

"But you have to admit that it does improve things."

Freddie shook his, well Sam's, head in frustration. "Let's talk about something else."

"Ok, did you have any problems at my house?"

"Nope. Your mother was drinking and said hello. I just said hello back and went straight to your room."

"Cool. She's not gonna bite your head off, but she may get moody, especially when she drinks. Are you all set for tomorrow?"

"I guess, I'll just meet you at Ridgeway. Oh, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, as long as it's not about my underwear."

Freddie did not hesitate, "It's about your underwear."

Sam sighed; this was a frequent argument with Carly. "What about it."

"How come it's all men's boxers?"

"What, you would prefer something more girly?"

"Well…no, I'm just curious."

"I just prefer them, ok? There's nothing else involved, I just prefer the feel of boxers. Can we let it go now?"

"Ok, I won't mention it to anyone either."

"Thanks I guess. Carly is always getting on my case about wearing more girly underwear."

"Why on Earth would she care about the underwear you use?"

"You got me."

"All right, what about school. Do you have any tests coming up?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not know something like that?"

"I sleep through most of my classes."

"All of them?"

"What can I say; they don't know how to teach me."

"Fine Sam. I guess if you do have any tests I can't do any worse than you would do."

"That's the spirit Freddie. And if you have any tests?"

"You'll be sick that day. Under no circumstances are you to do any of my homework or take any tests for me."

"What if we don't switch back any time soon?"

"It won't matter; if I'm in your body when your period starts I'm pretty sure that will just finish me off for good."

"That's the spirit Freddie. Anything I need to know about your mother?"

"Not really. She's working 2nd shift for now so you'll have a lot of time without her. She'll get up and make you breakfast in the morning, just be quiet and polite and you'll be fine."

"Doesn't sound too bad. Any chance she'll make me bacon?"

"No chance, you'll be eating organic and healthy for a change. Sorry."

"That's ok; it's better than what you'll be eating."

"What's that?"

"Nothing. I take it you didn't check out the fridge."

"No. Let me guess, it's empty."

"Yeah, sorry. I'll try and bring you something to eat at school."

"Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome. Oh, and one more thing Freddie. If you ever want to talk about anything, anything at all, you can always call me. Ok? Maybe you're not quite as big of an asshole as I said you were the other night."

Freddie wasn't sure what brought that on from Sam, but he wanted to be polite. "Thanks Sam and you're probably not as bad as I said you were either. Look, maybe we should get some sleep. I think we're going to have a...interesting day tomorrow."

"You're right. I'll get right to sleep after saying a special good night to Little Freddie."

"You're going to be the death of me Sam. Literally. Good night."

* * *

**Author's Note. Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life has been keeping me very busy the past week. Fanfic world is a much more fun place to be. I hope to be able to update this story and my other one more frequently now. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and leaving reviews. I appreciate any and all feedback.**


	4. How The Other Half Lives

**Author's Note. Sorry this has taken me so long to update; I kept getting sidetracked by other things and then when I did get time to write my mind kept going to my other story. This is almost finished; there should be one more chapter after this. I give thanks to everyone who has followed it this far and taken the time to leave reviews. I appreciate all of them.**

* * *

It was Monday morning and Sam woke up with a nice surprise, Little Freddie already awake and greeting her. "Who were you even thinking of?" she thought to herself, she wasn't even awake. She was about to celebrate her good fortune when she stopped herself. She had promised to try and give Little Freddie a rest and the stinging she felt there while taking a shower the previous night had made her think that was a wise course of action. Resisting the urge, Sam got out of bed and ambled into Freddie's bathroom.

The last couple days had, obviously, been quite an experience for her. She wondered how Freddie was making out in her body. She assumed he was having a tougher time than she was; after all she was pretty much a tomboy most of the time. Someone had once joked that, with the exception of her body, she was a guy through and through. She knew that was not entirely true, though if she were being perfectly honest with herself she would have to admit that Melanie had inherited the girlier half of their shared gene pool. Sam finished peeing and thought to herself how strange it was that she enjoyed peeing standing up so much. It was so much quicker and easier; no wonder boys never took as long in the bathroom.

Sam looked at her, well Freddie's, reflection in the mirror. She may have been a tomboy but she was still pretty uncomfortable with a boy's body. For one thing Freddie was five or six inches taller than she was and was much, well, thicker than she was used to being. Apparently Freddie had been working out without telling anyone, she noticed he was much more heavily muscled than she could recall. She may have to lay off the teasing; if Freddie got mad at her he might be able to take her now. Sam started brushing her/Freddie's teeth; as she watched herself in the mirror it occurred to her that Carly was just shallow enough to be turned on by a shirtless Freddie. Hell, Sam thought, Freddie was maturing very nicely she really couldn't blame Carly.

After finishing in the bathroom Sam went to get dressed. Opening Freddie's closet she noticed about 500 different long-sleeve rugby shirts. It was hardly a wonder no one knew he was working out; she would have to talk to him about his wardrobe. She looked in vain for one that did not have stripes, but gave up after a few minutes. She finally selected one that was blue with red stripes and a pair of jeans. Finally dressed, she gave herself another once-over in the mirror. She was about to eat breakfast with Freddie's mother and hoped she wouldn't notice anything too amiss.

As she opened the bedroom door her nose immediately took in the aroma of frying bacon. She could get used to this, her mother hardly ever cooked for her. She stepped into the kitchen and found Mrs. Benson making scrambled eggs. "Have a seat Freddie, your eggs are ready."

Sam took a seat at the table as Mrs. Benson sat a plate of scrambled eggs, organic of course, and turkey bacon in front of her. Sam's mind told her to devour everything in front of her immediately, but she stopped herself remembering that she was supposed to be Freddie now.

"Are you feeling better Freddie?" Mrs. Benson asked between bites of her meal.

"Huh?" Sam was confused for a moment then remembered she had told Mrs. Benson she had not been feeling well yesterday. "Yes, I am actually. Just a temporary thing, hopefully."

"That's good to hear. Maybe I should take you to see the doctor anyway."

"No, no, that's not necessary really. I'm feeling better, no fever or anything. Promise."

Mrs. Benson looked a little unsure, but finally gave in. "Ok, but call me if you need to leave school early."

"Ok Mom." They ate in silence for several minutes. Sam really had no idea what to say, but finally began to feel a little adventurous. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Freddie, what is it?"

"Uh…what do you think of Sam?"

"Sam? She's a juvenile delinquent and an all-around ill-mannered person. You're not interested in Sam are you?"  
"Well…" Sam didn't know quite how to answer. She knew that was a pretty good description of her, but it still didn't sound nice coming from someone else.

Before Sam could fully respond Mrs. Benson interrupted her, "What have I always told you Freddie? You'll never find another woman who will love you as much as me. I would forget about Sam, and Carly for that matter; nobody will ever love you as much as me."

Sam was dumbfounded. She was just pretending to be Freddie and her feelings were hurt. Mrs. Benson was always so protective of Freddie, how could she talk to him like that? Telling him nobody would ever love him but her? No wonder he wanted a relationship with his father so bad. Sam quickly finished eating and excused herself so she could go over to Carly's before school. As she went to open the front door she heard Mrs. Benson call after her, "Have a good day at school. And forget about that Sam….girl."

Sam felt better once she was in the hallway. She was about to barge into the Shay's when she remembered that Freddie did not do that. Freddie Benson was polite enough to knock first, which Sam remembered to do. She opened the door when Carly yelled to come in and found she was chowing down at the Shay's kitchen table. For a second she looked at Freddie with an odd expression; did she really look like that when she ate? She hoped they switched bodies back soon; this was a lot to get used to.

"Good morning Freddie, ready for another week at school?" Carly was always so chipper in the morning, Sam never understood how she could be that way so early on a day they had to go to school.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sam quickly made her way to the kitchen. Carly was standing next to the island while Freddie had his mouth stuffed with bacon and pancakes. Without thinking, Sam took up her normal position, which happened to be right next to Carly.

Carly gave her a funny look, "Distance?"

Sam was puzzled, "Huh. What?"

"Space, Freddie. What have we said about crowding in the past?"

Sam suddenly remembered she was Freddie and while she and Carly were the type to routinely invade each other's personal space, she and Freddie were not. She looked sheepish for a second and backed up a few steps. "Sorry, forgot. Is this better?"

"Yes, thanks." Carly flashed a smile, but Sam had to admit she was still a little hurt. She had missed her best friend over the past few days and it didn't feel good having her basically say to back off and keep her personal distance. Sam sighed inwardly and wondered if this was how Freddie felt when Carly did that to him. It had to be painful for him; if it hurt her just now it had to really hurt him considering how in love with her he was.

The three of them chatted until it was time to leave for school. When it was time to go they grabbed their respective bags and headed for the door. Sam started to take up her normal position next to Carly, but caught herself before she got too close. It never occurred to Freddie to take up Sam's normal position. As a result, instead of walking with Carly and Sam close together and Freddie a slight distance away; the trio walked with Sam and Freddie closer and Carly off to the side. Carly thought something felt different that morning but she never could put her finger on it.

* * *

Freddie awoke with a yawn stretching his arms outward. He had slept better than he thought he would. For all of Sam's complaining about her mother and house, Freddie really did not find it all that bad. Maybe her bed was a little older than the one he owned, but it was comfortable enough. He had yet to speak with her mother; by the time he had gotten to Sam's home she had been drinking and had already fallen asleep.

Freddie sat up and placed his/Sam's feet on the floor. He stood up a little too quickly and almost fell over but he managed to catch himself on the edge of her dresser. Sam's body was smaller than his own now, and weighed less, but he still occasionally found himself moving with little coordination. He finally decided it had to be a combination of Sam having smaller feet and larger breasts. He sighed as he made his way to the bathroom on the second floor of the house.

After peeing, he did not think he would ever get used to doing that sitting down, he went to brush Sam's teeth, or was it his teeth? He really got confused thinking of what was his and what was Sam's. He could only hope this body switching was temporary and that he was only just borrowing Sam's body and vice versa. Once he was finished brushing and rinsing he quickly disrobed to take a shower.

There was a full-length mirror on the back of the door to the bathroom and Freddie quietly examined Sam's body in it. Freddie felt a little guilty, almost as if he was ogling Sam in some perverted manner, but he found he could not help himself. Besides, he was just looking; Sam was apparently using Little Freddie like some sort of handheld toy. Freddie had to admit that Sam was developing quite nicely. Just when had her breasts grown so much? It's not like she was insanely buxom or anything like that, but she had enough to show off a little. He would have to talk to her about updating her wardrobe. All she had in her closet, as far as he could tell, were dozens of t-shirts, long-sleeve shirts, and cargo shorts.

Of course, admiring Sam's breasts was one thing, actually having them was another. Freddie found that their presence threw off his balance and hurt his back a little. One thing was sure, the next time he saw a large-breasted woman he was going to empathize with her plight besides just enjoying the view; plus he would never be able to watch porn the same way again. Freddie shuddered; if his friends in the AV club knew he was thinking like that he would never live it down. As he started the shower he hoped once again that their bodies would switch back quickly.

With his shower finished Freddie dried off and quietly walked back to Sam's bedroom. He picked out a long-sleeve shirt to wear underneath another short-sleeve shirt. He was able to get her bra on with little difficulty; Sam had thankfully given him a couple tips on the phone the night before. He put on a pair of matching cargo shorts and both shirts, added a pair of black sneakers, and headed downstairs. He was hungry and was going to see if anything was in the fridge when he was startled my Mrs. Puckett sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry Sammy; I didn't mean to startle you." Mrs. Puckett sounded tired; Freddie thought maybe she had not been to bed yet.

Freddie was wary, Sam had hinted that her mother could be difficult but rarely went into any great detail. Freddie really did not know if she had a temper or ever lashed out. "It's ok Mom."

"Sorry there's nothing for breakfast. I figure you would probably go to Carly's like usual."

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'll just get going then."

"No. I mean, can you wait just a minute? I want to tell you something. Can you sit down?"

"Sure." Freddie took a seat facing Sam's mother. He had no idea at all what to expect.

"I wanted to tell you this before, but I haven't seen you in a couple days. I just want to say I'm sorry."

Freddie wasn't sure how to react; he had no idea what she was talking about. He decided playing it safe was the smartest course of action here, "It's ok."

"No it's not Sammy. I wasn't feeling good and I let my problems come down on you as well. That's not fair to you. I knew you were doing your webshow and guilted you into staying with me longer than I should have."

So that's why Sam was late on Saturday. Freddie thought he might owe Sam an apology, "Don't worry about it Mom. We got the show done on time."

Mrs. Puckett took Sam's left hand in both of her own. "Sam, it shouldn't matter if I get dumped or if I'm feeling like shit. I should never have told you I was going to kill myself. I really didn't mean it, I just didn't want you to leave, but that was selfish of me. I really am sorry and feel guilty about it. I'll try and do better. Ok?"  
Mrs. Puckett gave her best smile, which really wasn't all that good; Freddie returned it as best he could as well. "I was just worried Mom. It's ok."

"Forgive me Sammy?"

"I forgive you Mom."

"Good. Well, you better get going if you're going to make it to Carly's on time."

"Yeah, I better." Freddie got up to leave. Before he exited the kitchen he looked back to see Sam's mother sitting at the kitchen table, a despondent look etched on her face. Freddie felt really bad for her right then; Sam never told either him or Carly that her mother suffered from depression, which Freddie could tell she obviously did. It had to be tough on her at times. Before leaving Freddie called back to Mrs. Puckett, "Mom, if you want to talk about anything, anytime, feel free to find me. I'll be here for you."

* * *

Freddie sat in Sam's third period chemistry class. So far his morning had gone well. He was pretty hungry by the time he had reached Bushwell Plaza; thankfully Spencer had a plate ready for him. With the exception of almost entering his own apartment by mistake he had easily passed for Sam. Her first couple classes had been uneventful. Freddie had not volunteered to answer any questions though he almost raised his hand a couple times out of habit. The difference anyone may have noticed was that Freddie did not fall asleep like Sam often did.

Freddie was sitting at his desk quietly waiting for the bell to ring signaling the start of class when Kelly Bishop and her sidekick Laura Sellers stopped in front of her. Kelly was one of those hot girls who knew she was hot and did not feel the need to be nice to anyone. She was high up on the social pecking order at Ridgeway and used her position to her full advantage. She usually looked down on everyone and seemed to enjoy being mean and spiteful. She kept Laura around just so she would have someone to whom she could make sarcastic comments about others. She would never in a million years give Freddie Benson the time of day; he was surprised Sam even knew her.

"Nice outfit Puckett. Was Goodwill having a sale?" She couldn't help laughing at her own joke along with Laura. That was another reason she let Laura hang out with her, she provided validation for all of Kelly's jokes and wisecracks.

Freddie did not really know how to answer that. "What are you talking about?"

"Figures you wouldn't get it. I heard you got a thing for Greg Cantor." Greg Cantor was in that class and sat on the other side of the room. Freddie had not heard about this particular crush. "Don't waste your time. You think someone like Greg would be into someone like….you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please Puckett. Greg is into girls who are, you know, like girls. Not low-rent white trash, wanna be tomboys like you. Just give it up and date guys more on your level. There are plenty of hoboes down by the waterfront." Kelly and Laura shared a joint laugh at Sam's expense. The bell rang just then and the two tormentors sat down in their respective seats.

Freddie wasn't even Sam, he was just stuck in her body, but he was almost upset enough to cry. What a couple of bitches. Did Sam go through this every day he wondered? He would have thought Sam would just beat the snot out of Kelly one of these days, but then that would just prove that she wasn't girly enough for someone like Greg. Freddie didn't think he could handle that kind of abuse, no wonder Sam was often on edge. He found that as the teacher went on about chemical equations his thoughts kept returning to the idea that maybe Sam's life wasn't so easy after all.


End file.
